Pequeños Momentos
by Comunidad Sin Fronteras
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre algunas parejas.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: BELLA DURMIENTE (SHIZU & AKO).

Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos, Shizu se había logrado confesar a Ako y habían empezado a salir, pero el nerviosismo se apoderaba de Shizu cada vez que estaba junto a Ako, mientras se encontraban en la sala del club.

AKO: Shizu ¿te pasa algo?

SHIZU (Nerviosa): N-N-No nada.

AKO: Te ves muy nerviosa.

SHIZU: La verdad, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa cuando estoy contigo.

AKO: Pero Shizu, yo también me siento nerviosa cuando estoy contigo, eso es normal.

SHIZU: Tienes razón.

AKO: Bueno, nos vamos.

SHIZU: Claro.

AKO: Te veo mañana, adiós.

SHIZU: Adiós.

Y así Ako y Shizu se fueron a sus casas, pero Shizu no lograba dejar de pensar en Ako.

SHIZU (Pensando): ¿Por qué me siento así? Este deseo no me deja en paz, cada vez que estoy con Ako, deseo besarla y tocarla, pero no me atrevo, pero… No puedo seguir así o perderé a Ako, voy a ir a verla y decirle como me siento.

Y así Shizu se fue a la casa de Ako, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie, además encontró la puerta abierta, así que decidió entrar.

SHIZU: Ako, ¿Estás aquí?

Pero no recibió respuesta.

SHIZU: ¿Estará dormida?

Y decidió subir al cuarto de Ako, al abrir pudo ver como Ako dormía plácidamente.

SHIZU (Pensando): Ako ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte cuanto te amo, y que la razón por la que me siento nerviosa es porque te deseo?

Shizu se acercó a Ako y le dio un tierno beso, en ese momento Ako despertó y correspondió el beso, cuando se separaron.

AKO (Sorprendida): ¿Shizu?

SHIZU: Ako, ¿podría besarte otra vez?

AKO: Shizu…

Y se volvieron a besar, fue un beso muy intenso, pero por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.

SHIZU: Ako, te amo, te amo más de lo que crees, tu eres todo para mí.

AKO (Riendo): Me siento como una bella durmiente.

SHIZU: ¿Eh?

AKO: Fui despertada por un beso.

SHIZU: …

AKO: ¿Shizu?

SHIZU: Creo que la historia de la bella durmiente cambiara un poco en este momento.

AKO: ¿Qué?

SHIZU: A la bella durmiente la besaron una vez, pero yo no me voy a conformar con un beso, quiero algo más.

Y diciendo eso acorralo a Ako en la cama y la beso con deseo, cuando cortaron el beso.

AKO: Shizu…

SHIZU: Ako, he estado reprimiendo esos deseos desde mucho antes de que empezáramos a salir, y me ha costado mucho, pero ahora no me voy reprimir ni un momento más.

AKO: ¿Shizu?

Ako tomo a Shizu del rostro para besarla, Shizu correspondió el beso, fue un beso lleno de deseo, y se volvía mas apasionado por momentos, pero por la falta de aire volvieron a separarse.

AKO: Shizu… ¿De verdad me deseas tanto?

SHIZU: Como no te lo puedes imaginar.

AKO: La verdad es que yo también, te deseo, pero no podemos…

SHIZU: ¿Por qué no?

AKO: Mi hermana va a venir dentro de poco.

SHIZU: ¡Vamos solo un poco!

Shizu volvió a besar a Ako muy apasionadamente, Ako sintió como Shizu comenzó a acariciarla y sus labios bajaron hacia su cuello.

AKO (Jadeando): S-S-Shizu no podemos…

SHIZU: Solo déjame, sentirte un poco.

AKO: Pero mi hermana…

SHIZU: Por favor Ako, déjame sentirte un poco.

Shizu beso a Ako, mientras que Ako paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shizu profundizando el beso, Shizu volvió a acariciar a Ako.

SHIZU: Te amo.

AKO: Shizu, yo también te amo.

SHIZU: Ako te deseo tanto.

Los besos se habían vuelto más apasionados y las caricias más atrevidas, pero cuando las manos de Shizu se dirigían a los pechos de Ako…

NOZOMI: ¡Ako! Ya regrese.

Al oír eso Ako y Shizu se separaron bruscamente, pero al separarse Shizu se golpeó la cabeza con la pared y callo, dando de cara fuertemente contra Ako, quedando ambas inconscientes.

NOZOMI: Ako ¿estas dormida? Ahhhh, No sabía que Shizu estuviera aquí, mejor las dejo.

Y así Nozomi bajo a hacer la comida mientras dejaba sin saber lo que antes había ocurrido a las inconscientes Shizu y Ako.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: MEDICINA. (SERA & HIROKO)

Un día normal para los miembros de Senriyama, pero había alguien que estaba muy decepcionado, se trataba de Hiroko Funakubo, ya que Sera Eguchi no había asistido debido a una fiebre.

RYUKA: HI-RO-KO.

HIROKO: ¿Qué ocurre?

TOKI: ¿Por qué tan deprimida?

HIROKO: Ya lo deben de saber, así que ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

IZUMI: Desde que empezó a salir con Eguchi-Senpai han estado muy acarameladas, así que no es de sorprender que este tan deprimida.

HIROKO (Sonrojada): Aca- acarameladas ¿Qué?

TOKI (Mirada Picara): Vamos FunaQ, acéptalo, ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a Sera?

RYUKA (Pícaramente): Así tal vez puedas darle la mejor cura para que se recupere.

HIROKO: Ahhhh, me voy, adiós.

TODOS: Adiós.

Y así Hiroko tratando de escapar de los picaros de sus compañeros se fue para su casa, pero de camino pensó lo que le habían dicho.

HIROKO (Pensando): Supongo que debería ir a verla, solo para saber cómo esta.

Y así decidió ponerse en marcha, cuando llego toco la puerta y cuando Sera abrió.

HIROKO (Molesta): ¿Qué haces levantada? Deberías descansar.

SERA: No hay nadie en casa, así que cuando oí el timbre decidí abrir la puerta, pero no hablemos aquí, pasa.

HIROKO: Permiso.

SERA (Mientras entraban): Dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

HIROKO (Sonrojada): Solo pase a ver como seguías, y si necesitabas alguna cosa.

SERA: Estoy un poco mejor, la fiebre bajo un poco y voy mejorando.

HIROKO: Que bueno, ya que… es un poco solitario sin ti, así que mejórate pronto.

SERA: De acuerdo, voy a descansar, no te preocupes.

HIROKO: ¿ya tomaste tu medicina?

SERA: No, me tocan dentro de dos horas.

Y así Hiroko y Sera estuvieron conversando un rato, hasta que Sera se quedó dormida, Hiroko aprovecho para ponerse a hacer sus tareas, al terminar vio el reloj ya habían pasado dos horas, así que decidió despertar a Sera, para darle la medicina.

HIROKO: Sera, vamos te toca la medicina.

SERA (Somnolienta): Ahhhh, de acuerdo.

Hiroko le dio la medicina y le tomo la temperatura.

HIROKO: Al parecer la fiebre ha vuelto, iré a traer pañuelos húmedos.

Hiroko se levantó, pero sintió como Sera la tomo del brazo y la jalo.

HIROKO: ¿Qué haces?

SERA: Voy a tomar la mejor medicina para curarme.

Y dicho eso Sera beso a Hiroko, fue un beso tierno, al cortar el beso.

SERA: Ya me siento mejor, pero para curarme necesito otro más.

HIROKO: Ya bas…

Hiroko no término su oración ya que Sera la volvió a besar, esta vez el beso fue mucho más apasionado.

SERA: Necesito otro más.

Y Sera volvió a besar a Hiroko, fue un beso largo, Sera tomo a Hiroko del rostro para profundizar el beso, y Hiroko paso sus brazos por la espalda de Sera, sus respiraciones se agitaban, sus cuerpos pedían más, pero por la falta de oxígeno tuvieron que separarse, después Sera se levantó y permitió que Hiroko hiciera lo mismo.

HIROKO: ¿Ya estas feliz?

SERA: Si ya estoy mejor, creo que la fiebre bajo.

Hiroko toco a Sera y sintió como la fiebre no había bajado, es más la temperatura de Sera había aumentado.

HIROKO (Asustada): ¡No te ha bajado! Es más te ha subido la temperatura.

SERA: ¿En serio? Entonces debo de tomar toda la medicina.

HIROKO: ¿Qué quieres decir?

SERA: Que deberé tomar tu cuerpo, para que mi temperatura vuelva a su estado normal.

Y diciendo eso Sera tomo a Hiroko y la tiro a la cama, colocándose encima de Hiroko.

HIROKO (Sonrojada): N-N-No te atrevas.

SERA: Vamos, solo déjame disfrutarte de pies a cabeza, además sé que tu cuerpo lo desea también, así que...

HIROKO: Noooooooooooo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


End file.
